Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone
by Tetra-Assassin
Summary: “When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence.” Please Read and Review! Upped for swearing. SxK, RxOC
1. Chapter 1: Sakuras and Roses in the Wind

_**Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone**_

_**Chapter 1:Sakura and Rose Blossoms in the Wind**_

_**By: Tetra-Assassin**_

_It's been 3 years since Sora struck down Ansem forever. However, an ancient prophecy told that all the worlds would no longer be linked when the door is shut. This was not the case, even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts. Another thing... According to the Deep Dive ending video, there were 3 Keyblades. Now it appears that 2 more have spawned. Another prophecy, discovered in the Destiny Islands says, "When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence."_

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. I only own Fen'Ris (the kid with the evil eye,) Kamona (his sister) and any other characters not in the original Kingdom Hearts game

"Wake up, Sora! Time for breakfast!"

"Coming, mom!" shouted Sora from his room. _Now what did I do with the rose and chocolate I bought the other day for Kairi?_ Thought Sora as he searched for his items. Today, as it seemed, was Valentine's Day in the Destiny Islands. And on this day, it also turns out, was the 3rd anniversary of Sora and Kairi's first date at the restaurant at Traverse Town. All around the main island, red was the color and hearts were the symbol of the day. It also became apparent that Wakka, Tidus, and Riku were trying to impress Selphie. Sora chuckled, knowing that Selphie would only be impressed by Riku's gifts, as they too, had been going on dates for 3 years. He quickly found Kairi sitting alone at the cove, on the other side of the island.

"What finds you here all alone, Kairi? I thought you'd join in the festivities?"

"Well, Sora, it appears that another problem has found our way here."

"What?"

SMACK! As Kairi smacked Sora upside the head.

"KAIRI!"

"What? I would have thought that in 3 years, you would have shared a paopu fruit with me, for crying out LOUD!" complained Kairi.

"Man, don't spoil this. We don't want the others to find out, do we?" Sora said.

"No, but-"

"What's going on here?" said Riku as he opened the door to the cove.

"RIKU! Of all the times you could have showed up you simply had to pick NOW!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It would be quite a good thing too."

"I'm sorry Sora, just because you didn't work hard for your girl doesn't mean you can disrespect the one who did."

Sora blushed red as a beet. What Riku had said was in fact quite true. It only took a single rose and a box of chocolates on Valentines Day 3 years ago in order for Kairi to fall for him.

"What's all the yelling for? Can't someone try to impress another without all this unnecessary shouting?"

Everyone jumped. Wakka had just gone through the door to the cove.

"Do you mind, Wakka? Sora and I were trying to share a paopu fruit in private. Which reminds me. Riku, I'm surprised that you haven't shared a paopu fruit with Selphie."

"You're right...hey Tidus?"

"Yeah?" Tidus, as well as Selphie, then entered the cove. It was becoming quite a party as it was.

"You haven't seen Aerith lately, have you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I think we'll hitch a ride on the Highwind and fly to Traverse Town."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I like the idea too. By the way Sora, where did you put the Highwind?"

"It's on my new Gummi Ship Landing Pad."

"Fancy name for a slab of concrete. Well then lets go; what are we waiting for?"

And so the adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of the Fallenand the New...

**Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone**

**Chapter 2: Rise of the Fallen...and the New Heartless Order**

**By: Tetra-Assassin**

It's been 3 years since Sora struck down Ansem forever. However, an ancient prophecy told that all the worlds would no longer be linked when the door is shut. This was not the case, even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts. Another thing... According to the Deep Dive ending video, there were 3 Keyblades. Now it appears that 2 more have spawned. Another prophecy, discovered in the Destiny Islands says, "When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence."

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. I only own Fen'Ris (the kid with the evil eye,) Kamona (his sister) and any other characters not in the original Kingdom Hearts game.

"YOU FOOL!! YOU STUPID FOOL!!"

That was the lead scientist in the new "Hollow Bastion Science Center." His apprentice had just picked up the wrong casket for their first experiment: total body revival. It had never been done before, but now, these two scientists were just about ready to begin the end result of 3 years of research.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. I have it this time, I swear."

"Then snap to it, there is no time to waste."

"Here it is sir."

"Excellent. Now, head to the control room. This is"

"Delicate. Sir, I know."

He then headed straight up to the control room.

"Start it boy!"

He then struck the big green button marked "START."

BZZZT!! BZZZT!!

"Excellent my boy! It's working! It's WORKING!!!"

Then, without warning both of them had collapsed, as Ansem sat up. He had returned, and they were the first of the New Heartless Order.

"Excellent. The New Heartless Order will begin with these two. They will be my generals, in my machinations of war."

"SIR!"

A spiky, blood red and white-haired person, about 16, arose from where the servant had fallen. But there was something in his eye. A sort of cross between the Platform of Hara'dai (a platform which is full of holy energy; it will be in Chapter 3,) and a evil swirl. Plus, the Platform was all black and red, seemingly crawling with evil energy. Both the kid, and Ansem knew it. The universe as they knew it would plunge into darkness, and they will lead the legions. And there seemed to be no enemies to content with.


	3. Chapter 3: Time Doesnt Wait

_**Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone**_

_**Chapter 3: Time Doesn't Wait for the Savior...or does it?**_

_**By: Tetra-Assassin**_

_It's been 3 years since Sora struck down Ansem forever. However, an ancient prophecy told that all the worlds would no longer be linked when the door is shut. This was not the case, even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts. Another thingâ€. According to the Deep Dive ending video, there were 3 Keyblades. Now it appears that 2 more have spawned. Another prophecy, discovered in the Destiny Islands says, "When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence."_

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. I only own Fen'Ris (the kid with the evil eye,) Kamona (his sister) and any other characters not in the original Kingdom Hearts game

"Lets get this party STARTED!" Riku shouted as the Gummi Ship sped off to Traverse Town. "Hey Sora, you have anything like chips and salsa or something?"

"I don't allow food on it, moron. I found that out a year or two ago, I've tried to forget it."

Two years ago, when Kairi and Sora went on a shopping spree in the 4th District of Traverse Town (which was added soon after Ansem's apparent destruction, which meant that the district was dedicated to Sora and Kairi,) they went on a date to the restaurant in town, the Golden Chain. And, unfortunately, Kairi's mother called, and (while wasting minutes on roaming charges,) wanted her back this instant. So Sora paid the check, and they went home with all the food they hadn't eaten. Unfortunately for them, the food spilled on the console, and the craft spun out of control. Thankfully, Sora regained control, and they proceeded back home.

"Where did you say the restaurant in Traverse Town was?" asked Tidus

"Somewhere in the 4th district. Where exactly slips my mind." Said Sora as they neared the docking bay for the Gummi Ship.

"So, we have absolutely no clue where we're going???"

"Fear not fools, for you're helper is here!"

"Wait, where'd that come from?" asked Sora as the group left the docking bay.

"I don't knowâ€but I think its-s-s-s t-t-that-t-t!" stuttered Selphie as a boy with silver-white hair and a sort of band on his hand floated down on a completely white platform.

"Why are you in fear of me, Sakaye Takanaye (sah-ki-ye tah-kah-na-ye)?

"That's a mouthful," muttered Sora under his breath as Sakaye approached.

"Hmmmm...strong of spirit no doubt in all of you. Excellent. Do not worry, for I am friendly."

"How do we know we can trust you?" said Riku as Sakaye motioned the group to follow.

"You honestly think that a guy overflowing with holy energy would remain in the ranks of darkness after I discovered the Diamond and Platform of Hara'dai? Heck no."

"What are the Diamond and the Platform of Hara'dai?" asked Kairi, finally speaking since the paopu fruit incident.

"Well, it's said that the Diamond was left by a assassin from Agrabah, Hara'dai. After he died, his weapon morphed into a ruby of pure bloodlust. To keep itself in check, the ruby created a diamond, which was filled up with pure holy goodness. That jewel is referred to as the "Diamond of Hara'dai," while the darker one is referred to as the "Ruby of Hara'dai." The good jewel spawned a platform of pure holy energy, which can only be effectively used by the possessor of the Diamond of Hara'dai. The Ruby was useless on its own, but some say that now, with the creeping edge of darkness coming back to the worlds, the Ruby had spawned a platform like this one."

"What's with the band on your hand?" asked Leon as he jumped down from the Accessory Shop, with Yuffie and Aerith in tow.

"And who are these people?" asked Sakaye as the 3 approached.

"The one with the sword is Leon, the one with nothing is Aerith, and the one with the shuriken is Yuffie. Everyone, this is Sakaye, and he's on our side."

"Just like that betrayer Riku?" quipped Leon.

"You shut up or that metal crap you hold will be nothing!" muttered Riku as Leon and Riku approached each other.

"Both of you, cut it out!" shouted Yuffie, looking very angry with both of them.

"Yes ma'am!" the two almost combatants said as they retreated.

"So as I way saying," Sakaye continued, "the bracelet is used to keep the power of the Jewel in control. Without the bracelet, and with my current power level, the power would be too wild and random to use efficiently. So the bracelet helps me control it."

"Cool." Said Sora when he finished. "Where did you live before the Heartless took over your world?"

"Actually," said Sakaye, "This is my world. I created it from my own machinations, or plans. This is where the runaways or the stranded ones come and go. Before the Heartless appeared at Destiny Islands, they tried to stage an attack on Traverse Town. I was able to fight them off, before they retreated and went to, I guess, the Destiny Islands. So, where to?"

"We were going to the Golden Chain for dinner, as a matter of fact. Think 10's too many?" replied Tidus.

"Oh heck no!" said Sora right after Tidus had finished. "Want to join us, Sakaye?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied as the group headed into the restaurant, which they had wound their way to while talking with Sakaye. But little do they know that just around the corner, something wicked this way comes


	4. Chapter 4: Old Man Young Girl?

_**Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone**_

_**Chapter 4: An Old Man Becomes a Beautiful Young Girl...What??**_

_**By: Tetra-Assassin**_

_It's been 3 years since Sora struck down Ansem forever. However, an ancient prophecy told that all the worlds would no longer be linked when the door is shut. This was not the case, even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts. Another thing... According to the Deep Dive ending video, there were 3 Keyblades. Now it appears that 2 more have spawned. Another prophecy, discovered in the Destiny Islands says, "When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence."_

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. I only own Fen'Ris (the kid with the evil eye,) Kamona (his sister) and any other characters not in the original Kingdom Hearts game

Ansem had been reborn as himself. And he now had two assistants to help him with the eradication of all light. His first assistant had been reborn as a pure evil form of his former self.

"Who are you, and why have you helped me, the King of Darkness?" asked Ansem to the blood-red/white-haired kid in front of him.

"My name is Fen'ris. I am but a evil shadow of my former self; him being the fool on the ground behind me." Fen then motioned behind him; there was a skin layer there that looked like he was before, but it, along with the other parts of him that were, then spontaneously burst into flames.

"Excellent. But surely it took more than two to revive me. Where is your master?" asked Ansem. It seemed as though the old man, or his replacement, whomever that would be, was nowhere to be found, but just then

"Looking for my former body?" A girl, about 18, entered the room. She then said, "I used to be Fen'Ris's former body's master scientist. However, for some odd reason, I got reborn as a teenager. Save me!"

"One, I don't think that can be done," said Fen'ris (now referred to as Fen), "and two, I've heard of gender changes in Sweden, but this is ridiculous!"

"O well, I suppose it will have to do. Anyway, what's our first assignment, Ansem?"

"Your first assignment I haven't thought of yet, but what's your name, girl?"

"My name is Kamona." Replied Kamona as she approached Ansem. Kamona was a beautiful girl about 5'3, 135 pounds, but can still smack you around all day without breaking a sweat. She also has a fair complexion, brown hair with red streaks, and used a reverse-blade crown-hilt sword. She, however, could not use magic. That was what Fen's purpose was. To use magic while Kamona used a sword to kill enemies at close range. Together, they would be impossible to defeat.

"Now that I know your name, I just thought of something. There is a friend of mine waiting at the temple of Ronay Migtay, or the temple of the Fallen Ones. Seek him out, and request his services by any means possible."

"Yes sir!" That was the reply of both Fen and Kamona as they proceeded to the docking bay. Each one had a different mode of transport. Fen had the Platform, which shielded him, and Kamona used the sword's "Savior of the Gone" technique, which created an air bubble capable of going at gummi ship speeds, as was the Platform. Together, they proceeded to the world of Hara'dai, Agrabah. There, they would find the Temple of Ronay Migtay, who was the first "Fallen One." Since his life was taken by the heartless, his spirit was sent to the temple to wait for the day someone would need the assistance of a Fallen One. They summoned the Fallen One in tight spots, and the strength they had in real life was magnified several times to become formidable fighters. However, if the Fallen One was defeated, he was sent straight back to the temple. However, Fen and Kamona were not here to receive training for summoning Fallen Ones. They were here to kick some ass. Big time ass kicking. Anyway, they landed on Agrabah in the Market Square. The temple wasn't too hard to find. The strange thing was, they encountered no problems. _Strange. There were no enemies here. Very strange._ thought Fen as he opened the door to the temple. There were swirls of white lights all around them as they entered. "Bah. I hate white lights. They annoy me," muttered Fen as he found the man they were looking for. "Hey you. Tall guy."

"Yes, child of the night? Who are you?"

"My name is Fen'Ris, and this is my sister Kamona. Ansem, King of Darkness, sent us to get your services. We were instructed to hurt you until you submitted."

"You really picked the wrong time to mess with the Knight of the Light!" All of a sudden, there was a large man there. And he had the legendary Catalyst Crystal, a crystal so powerful, it could plunge the universe into eternal darkness...or eternal light. It was all up to the bearer. And this one had chosen the light. "Tell your Ansem that this temple no longer has anything to do with darkness! Now leave before the power of the light destroys you!" Needless to say, they took his word for it and ran like hell out of that temple. Instead of returning to Hollow Bastion, they decided to never return to him. For if they returned to their master, they would be immediately executed, never to fight in the name of darkness again. And that would not be allowed, not under any circumstances. They decided to flee to Traverse Town, where they would decide what to do next. However, they had no idea what kind of trouble they would get themselves into when they arrived. You never know who could be with Sora or with Ansem. You could trust no one.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth, Like Blood, Leeches Fr...

_**Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone**_

_**Chapter 5: The Truth Leeches Out Like Blood From a Wound**_

_**By: Tetra-Assassin**_

It's been 3 years since Sora struck down Ansem forever. However, an ancient prophecy told that all the worlds would no longer be linked when the door is shut. This was not the case, even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts. Another thing.... According to the Deep Dive ending video, there were 3 Keyblades. Now it appears that 2 more have spawned. Another prophecy, discovered in the Destiny Islands says, "When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence."

"So who's this Captain Jack person?"

The group had just finished the appetizers when Sakaye had the nerve to ask that question.

"You don't know the savior of the Destiny Islands?" replied Kairi, still finishing her mozzarella sticks. The girl could eat anything and still have a perfectly flat stomach. "I'll tell you anyway. About 200 years B.H. (Before the Heartless,) a war broke out between the Destiny Islands and the world of Hollow Bastion-"

"Very nice place if I remember. Sorry, please continue," interrupted Aerith and Sakaye at the same time.

"Where was I? Oh yea, when the war began, it was swords versus magic and summons. We, with the swords, stood no chance. Until Captain Jack came along. He managed to blend magic, swords, and summons together in order to create an invincible being. We crushed Hollow Bastion, but we refused to level the castle to the ground."

"Why?" questioned Riku. "I never really understood why."

"Well, it's said that the being from before, who most reckon now was the assassin, Hara'dai, suddenly realized that the war was accomplishing nothing, and that all we were doing was destroying each other-"

"KAIRI!"

Kairi, about to tell the end of the story, had suddenly collapsed. There was nobody around who could puncture the shield that Sora put on her 2 years ago. Only Sora, Kairi, or Riku could remove it. And Riku was on the other side of the table, too far to pop it. Whoever destroyed it must be a sorcerer of great power, great enough to destroy a shield created by the almighty Sora.

"She's just knocked out Sora. Sheshh," muttered Sakaye as he examined her face. He was right; she was knocked out. But it wasn't the kind of knockout from an injury. Sora immediately realized what kind of knockout it was. It was the kind of knockout that would allow a sorcerer to transmit messages to people across vast distances. "Who called it?" shouted Sakaye after he lifted his head up, with the rest of them in a sort of stare like _Well, is she going to be all right?_

"Get the doctor, Sak (mind if I call you that?) We're gonna try and listen in on the message."

"One, call me whatever you like; two, consider it done," replied Sak as he ran out of the restaurant to fetch the doctor, who was in the 5th district.

"Hold on-I am getting something!" Sora said as he put his ear to her head. But what he was about to hear would startle him forever.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth be Huge, Man!

_**Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone**_

_**Chapter 6: The Power of the Truth is Huge, Man!**_

_**By: Tetra-Assassin**_

It's been 3 years since Sora struck down Ansem forever. However, an ancient prophecy told that all the worlds would no longer be linked when the door is shut. This was not the case, even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts. Another thing.... According to the Deep Dive ending video, there were 3 Keyblades. Now it appears that 2 more have spawned. Another prophecy, discovered in the Destiny Islands says, "When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence."

A/N: Just for this chapter, _/italics inside this are thoughts, used in the telepathy conversation later in the chapter/_. Also, I once read a story where balancing two doors to stop the darkness was the point of the story. If you're that author, please contact me so I can credit you in a later chapter.

"Kairi...Kairi..."

"Where am I?" replied Kairi as she sat up. She had no bloody clue where she was, and there was this strange 16-year old boy and 18-year old girl pair standing in front of her.

"Hello Kairi. My name is Fen'Ris, but you can call me Fen. This, on my right, is Kamona, my sister and partner in crime."

"Tell me. Why would I associate with criminals?"

"No no no no no. You misunderstand me. We just work together. However, I have several things to tell you. Some of them may surprise you. Are you sure you want to hear them?" asked Fen.

"This would be easier with Sora." Started Kairi but Kamona cut her off.

"Well, we could bring him here. I'll send him a telepathic message, then knock him out too."

"Very well. We should do that," replied Kairi.

"Ok then. Just imagine him Kamona..." Fen stated as the spell began.

_Sora...Sora...SORA!_

"What?" whispered Sora, confused by the apparent voices in his head.

_Sora, you don't have to shout. Just think it, and I can hear you._ "said" Fen. He was using a combo knockout/telepathic speech/reality change spell.

_/Okay, whatever. So, what's the deal? And how do you know my name? /_

_/My name is Fen, short for Fen'Ris. I'm working with my sister Kamona to get you to a dream world, which is where Kairi is/_

_/How is Kairi there when she's in front of me?/_

_/Her body's there, but her mind's here. /_

_/Really, what have you done with her??? /_

_/Don't worry, you'll see her. You just have to agree to get knocked out. Be sure to tell the other people there that you're getting knocked out so they don't get surprised. /_

_/Ok then. /_

Sora then turned to the group. "I'mgonnagetknockedoutin2secssobyefornow!"

He then fell over. He had been knocked out.

"Hey Sora! Get up Sora!" Kairi kept saying.

"Wait...whoa...where am I?" Sora mumbled as he sat up. He appeared to be floating on a platform that was ringed with black/red energy. Occasionally, a red something flashed by in the sky. "So, what exactly is so important that you take Kairi first?"

"Well, as you know, my name is Fen'Ris, and this on my right is my sister Kamona. What I'm about to tell you may stun you. Are you sure you want to hear?"

"Yes. Please, tell us," said Kairi as she moved into Sora's lap.

"Very well then. You know the legend of the Catalyst Crystal, right?"

"Yes, both of us do."

"Very well then. We found that the Crystal could turn the world into eternal light or eternal darkness as long as the wisher remains in possession of the Crystal and is alive. We are born of pure shadow and evil-"

"Then you will fall before my power...wait, where's my Keyblade?"

"This is our realm, we control what's here. Now, do you want to save the universe or not?"

"We do, we do, now lets hear the rest of it."

"Very well. Now, since we are evil, we were originally bound to our former master, Ansem, the King of Darkness. Yes child, Ansem has been revived, with the help of our former selves. We used to be a pair of apprentice and master scientists, both of us being males. However, we were revived as a brother/sister team. Now, as we were saying before, in order to suit the master's wishes, the Crystal manipulates Kingdom Hearts. There are two doors in Kingdom Hearts, one for darkness, one for light. It opens and closes them as necessary. However, when the Crystal is used for a long time, the other door will try to balance itself with the door that was opened, which causes soldiers to appear. However, the light door has been weakened, so it's easier for both sides to get both doors closed, and for the Crystal to get sent back to its energy sanctum. Now, according to the sages at the End of the World, that time has come. They have chosen Kairi to lead the crusade. The final battle where the dead are summoned on both sides and the doors are closed has been referred to as the 'Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone' (A/N: Now you know the title!) In order for the Apocalypse to begin, the five keys must be retrieved. Any questions?"

"Yes. What are the five keys?" asked Kairi.

"Good thing you asked. They stand for the five keyblades. Two for light, two for darkness, and one for neutral. The neutrality master has yet to be found. However, its been heard that the neutrality master's identity has been found out. His name is Tetra. But lets move on. The only way to find the 4 remaining Keyblades is to travel to the seven worlds of the Princesses of Heart to find the seven Heart Cores; one for each Princess, and it's always found on the world where the princess is from. These cores have three functions: to find the other six, to locate the Neutrality Core, and to locate the Vault of the Eternal Gone. The vault contains the remaining four keyblades. To open the vault, you need to have the following items: the seven Heart Cores, the Neutrality Core, which can be found with Tetra, and the combo. The last thing isn't too hard, because your heart will automatically tell you that. Your first heart is somewhere in Lotus Forest, home of Alice. That's all. I'm now going to let you go to the real world. You will find us in the 1st district, near the world exit. We will have both Sakaye and Tetra with us (he was wandering half-drunk around the 4th district). I also have to warn both of you: if you come up with no ideas besides just following what we tell you, then Kairi will die."

"But why?" Sora questioned.

"Because it will drain her of all her power, and she may collapse into a fatal coma after her work is done."

"That's all then," said Sora.

"Very well, you are dismissed back to the real world." They then returned to the real world. The other people were really confused as to what had happened. Sora then turned to the and said, "C'mon people, we have work to do, I'll explain it to you all on the gummi ship. We're off to Wonderland, but we have to pick up a few people in the 1st district.

"Why do we have 10 people on a gummi ship?" asked Riku, confused and wondering why there could even be that possibility.

"Because, these people are being helpful, and besides, some don't wanna be here, so they're going to the Destiny Islands," replied Sora, as the ship sped off to the Destiny Islands first.

"Boss, we kinda have a situation." That was the Traverse Town listener for Ansem. Hell was about to break loose. And we mean hell.


	7. Chapter 7: Wonderland Ain't So Wonderful...

_**Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone**_

_**Chapter 7: Wonderland Ain't So Wonderful Anymore**_

_**By: Tetra-Assassin**_

It's been 3 years since Sora struck down Ansem forever. However, an ancient prophecy told that all the worlds would no longer be linked when the door is shut. This was not the case, even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts. Another thing.... According to the Deep Dive ending video, there were 3 Keyblades. Now it appears that 2 more have spawned. Another prophecy, discovered in the Destiny Islands says, "When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence."

The gummi ship touched down in the Rabbit's house. "So, we know where to start looking, but how to get there?" questioned Sakaye. "I apologize for my stupidity, but I've been only at Traverse Town for two years."

"We just go through here, and then we're in the castle. Then we take a-"

"Son of a-" replied Riku, as the group prepared to fight.

"That, kids, is a arrow ninja

Battle Start: Sora & Company vs. Arrow Ninja Group

Sora drew the Keyblade, Sak and Fen charged up some magic, Riku pulled out his sword (a normal samurai sword), and Kamona brought out the CHRB (crown-hilt reverse-blade.) The arrow ninja disappeared into the shadows.

Battle End!

(A/N: From this chapter forward, I will guarantee you one good fight per chapter!)

"Wait, where's Kairi?" asked Sora, seeing Kairi nowhere.

"You have got to be kidding me! Sora, you lost her again!" replied Riku, bashing Sora for "losing" Kairi again.

"We tried to find her, but our magic's being blocked. We'll have to search manually. However, we did pick up one thing before our scrying was disconnected: she's still on the planet, in a lab somewhere. It looked like they we're enhancing her for ranged weapons," replied Fen.

"Enhancing her? The last time she was stolen, her heart was gone. Do you honestly expect me to believe you?" snapped Sora, whose sanity was beginning to falter.

"Yes, because a scry does not lie. Now, we have work to do. Let's get moving."

The group then proceeded to Lotus Forest, where they would find the first Heart Core, according to Fen'Ris.

Meanwhile, at the Secret Lab under the Queen's Castle, they were using Kairi as a guinea pig. The experiments were with all sorts of things to enhance ranged weapon power. In Kairi's case, this was with bows and arrows.

"Excellent job, my lord. She is now perfect with bows and arrow-"

He never finished that sentence. He fell over, two arrows in his back. Kairi had gotten out of her restraints, and killed the man who caught her the first time: Yoshikiru Wakunashi. The second man fled after that.

"'Feh," said Kairi, blowing a few errant strands of hair back, which failed. She how had long orange hair, instead of the short black hair that it used to be. And she looked to be a lot older, about say 24. However, she was still 16, it was just the enhancing agent that they put into her. Now if she only knew how to get out...

"Oh, 'fer crying out loud, where could it be?" asked Kamona, complaining for the 75th time that day.

"Shut up, Kamona, it's around here somewhere," said everyone else simultaneously. They were tired of looking and listening to Kamona's complaints.

"You mean this thing?" said Kairi, with a confused look on her face. She then held up a heart-shaped stone that had "1" on the front. It was the first Heart Core.

"KAIRI!" shouted Sora, running to her.

"SORA!" shouted Kairi back, as she went running toward Sora, but then something sprung out from the ground.

"You're kidding me..." muttered Kamona from under her breath. "Sora, take this!" she yelled at Sora, throwing her CHRB toward Sora.

"Why would I need this?" questioned Sora.

"It's an Exoticai. The Keyblade can't hurt it. You can use magic, bows, or swords, but that's it. Let's get RID OF IT!" shouted Kamona as she and the rest of the group charged the Exoticai, ready to destroy them.

Battle Start: SG vs. 7x Exoticai

As the entire group draws their weapons, the Exoticai march to destroy them. The first strike goes to Sora, who kills an Exoticai in 1 hit, but gets clipped by another. Kamona destroys that one. She almost gets killed, but is saved by Kairi with a perfect shot. With 4 left, Riku and Fen'Ris each take one out. Finally, Tetra creates a Tetra-strike, and destroys the last two.

Battle End! Victor: SG!

"Now, let me see that," asked Tetra, wanting to find the truth of the strange crystal before him. "Ahh yes, indeed, this is the first Heart Core!"

"Goody! Now we can move on to the next world. Which is..." said Kairi, who's kinda clueless about the worlds.

"I think its Agrabah," said Sora, also having difficult figuring this one out.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Riku, always knowing how to bring up the mood of a group.

"But not before this!" said Sora, suddenly pulling Kairi to him, and giving her the best kiss she had ever known.

"O come on you two, we don't have time for this!" said Tetra, noticing that they were not with the group.

"Coming SIR!" replied the two, as they ran to the gummi ship waiting.


	8. Chapter 8: Agrabah? Ha, Ya Right!

_**Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone**_

_**Chapter 8: Agrabah? Hah, Ya Right!**_

_**By: Tetra-Assassin**_

It's been 3 years since Sora struck down Ansem forever. However, an ancient prophecy told that all the worlds would no longer be linked when the door is shut. This was not the case, even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts. Another thing.... According to the Deep Dive ending video, there were 3 Keyblades. Now it appears that 2 more have spawned. Another prophecy, discovered in the Destiny Islands says, "When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence."

"This thing is flashing, and I don't know what to do about it," mentioned Kamona, as the group moved to Market Square.

"Someone's flashing? Where???" said Riku, looking around feverishly. In his predictable hormonal teenager mode, he looked for whoever it was.

SMACK! Riku just got smacked upside the head for that remark.

"No stupid, not like that!" quipped Kamona, showing him the 1st Heart Core.

"Oh," said Riku as they entered the bazaar. The villagers had finally returned after the incident with Kurt Zisa in the desert. The marketplace was crowed with people saying, "Come, see my wares," and "You, miss, come here!" It was quite annoying, so they sought refuge in Aladdin's house. The problem was Aladdin wasn't here. The question became, where could he be?

"Yo yo yo, 'sup in the hood y'all!" Genie had flown into the house, with Aladdin behind him.

"Ummm Genie, if you would never do that again, that would be great," remarked Sora, to a now very sad Genie.

"So Sora, who are these people?" asked Aladdin. Sora then gave the introductions. The group was made up of Kairi, Sora, Riku, Fen'Ris, Kamona, Tetra, and Sakaye. However, while on Agrabah, they also had Aladdin and Genie. "You claim to come here finding the Heart Cores? There was a strange guy who came here looking for them as well."

"O crap, I think Ansem's looking for them," remarked Sora.

"Let's find the second Heart Core and get out of here!" pressured Kairi, clearly frightened by the mere thought that Ansem could be anywhere. But just then, a big puddle of pure darkness leaked onto the desert. From it arose the most terrifying creature ever (A/N: For you horror movie fans, imagine Freddy & Jason put together...and with an ever-growing bloodlust. O yeah, and he's a Heartless.)

"What in the name of bloody hell is THAT?" shouted Riku, frightened by its presence. And Riku is not easily scared at all.

"Well, let's see. Almost certain death...small chance of success...what are we waiting for?" mentioned Tetra, powering a Supra-Tetra Strike.

"Let's go kick some ass!" shouted Kamona as the group charged towards it. Aladdin recognized it at once.

"If they know what that thing is, they must realize that they have no chance. It's the most dreaded killer of them all...Shadow."

Battle Start: Sora and Company Vs. Shadow, the Killer of the Night

As Shadow approached the group, the group drew their weapons and prepared them for one strike. The first to try was Sora. He used his Ultima Weapon to try and cripple it in one shot. However, before he could land a blow, he was knocked away with one blow. As Kairi pulled out both an X-Potion and a Phoenix Down, Kamona then charged Shadow. Just when Shadow prepared to knock her away as well, Fen'Ris decided to try a Darkness Cannon strike, where he charged all sorts of spare darkness energy from Shadow, and used it against him. However, it didn't work, so then Tetra fired Supra-Tetra Strike. That shot connected, and distracted Shadow. It gave Kairi the chance to use an X-Potion on Sora. Sora then stood up, and tried to strike again. He then backed off, seeing as this time wouldn't be as effective as last time. Also, it gave Kamona the chance to strike Shadow, but she missed. Tetra, Fen'Ris and Sakaye then pulled off one of the hardest things to do: Hastega for seven people, and a Slow spell powerful enough to slow Shadow. It worked, but those three were effectively out of the battle, they were so drained from the spells. The spellcasters were out, but that didn't matter, seeing as the weapon users were much too fast for Shadow. Within minutes, the menace known as Shadow was about to fall, but then it pulled off Darkness Calls. This spell would put a Regen effect on Shadow, and would make him impossible to kill without the spellcasters. However, the entire group that was still standing struck just as the spell completed. Shadow crumpled over and dissipated into a mess of hearts and pyreflies.

Battle End! Victor: Sora and Co.!

"Hey guys, look at this!" said Kamona, as Kairi and Sora were working together to wake up the spellcasters, which they were successful. Kamona held up a small heart gem with a "2" emblazoned on the gem. It was the second Heart Core.

"Wait, guys, have you seen the Containment Field?" asked Sakaye, now really scared. The Containment Field was used to make sure that the Heart Cores didn't leak. Within 7 days, any Cores not in the Field would be useless, and they would have to wait 28 days for the Cores to regenerate. This was time that they didn't have.

"O crap, I think you left it in the restaurant," remembered Tetra.

"Sora, Kairi, go back to Traverse Town and retrieve it. Here are the two Heart Cores. Although it's only been 2 days since we found the first one, it may take longer to get to Town since the Warp-G got shot down."

"Ok, we're on our way!"

Sora then ran off, with Kairi in hand. They were beginning to remember the love they had for each other.

Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of fluff between Sora and Kairi and any other couples. Since the couples were left on Destiny Islands (except Sora and Kairi, obviously,) I can't write about them. However, next chapter will be chock-full of fluff between Sora and Kairi! Don't forget to read and review, like you always should. Also, here's the response to my only review yet:

xtears-of-darknessx: Thank you! And indeed, I will!


	9. Chapter 9: Return to Traverse TownAnd To...

_**Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone**_

_**Chapter 9: Return to Traverse Town...And To Love**_

_**By: Tetra-Assassin**_

It's been 3 years since Sora struck down Ansem forever. However, an ancient prophecy told that all the worlds would no longer be linked when the door is shut. This was not the case, even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts. Another thing.... According to the Deep Dive ending video, there were 3 Keyblades. Now it appears that 2 more have spawned. Another prophecy, discovered in the Destiny Islands says, "When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence."

Author's Note: This chapter is a song chapter about when Kaira and Sora return to Traverse Town to pick up the Containment Field. The song is Story Of The Year's "Anthem Of Our Dying Day." No, they aren't dying, but it sort of has a love theme mixed into it.

As Sora stepped out of the gummi ship "Relentless," hand in hand with Kairi, his love and the one who he swore to protect. He remembered a song that he heard back home before he left.

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight_

He took her first to the roof above the Accessory Shop. He would show her that on that night, he would confirm his love for her once and for all.

_And this is the moment that I live for_

His hand moved down her back, eventually stopping on her lower back, about two inches above her belt. She didn't mind, for it was Sora. If it was anyone else, they would be passed out cold. But she couldn't think about that now.  
__

_I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops_

Truly he was pouring his heart on these rooftops. He was with Kairi, his one true love, and nothing could separate them. Not even death itself.

_  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

_  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire_

He could see all the lights of Traverse Town from there. The lights made him starry-eyed. He then looked at Kairi. He could tell she was thinking. Suddenly, he leaned forward. Kairi caught him in one of those lover hugs. Then, without warning, she was locked with Sora at the lips. The passion that had erupted between them in that one moment was much greater than anything they had ever known. It seemed to intertwine between the two of them like a flower growing around a pole.

_  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
  
For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight_

She suddenly let go. She had run out of breath, but right after, she went back into her lover's mouth.

_  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were hear  
I swear I wont miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before_

_   
  
_Without missing a beat, they stood up, and Kairi almost fell off the roof. Luckily for her, Sora caught her, and pulled her back up.

_  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire_

Once again, they decided to kiss. It seemed as though the passion they shared was now a raging fire, and it couldn't be put out.

_  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying!!!  
  
For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
And you gasp for air tonight!!  
  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
  
Our dying day  
Of our dying!!!_

After that, they decided to head to the 4th district, where they found the Containment Field, and so they locked in the first two Heart Cores, and the Neutrality Core they got from Tetra before they left for the Town. With that, they headed to Hollow Bastion, where the next four were seen, so they would likely be there.


	10. Chapter 10: Hollow BastionKiller of a Th...

_**Kingdom Hearts: Apocalypse of the Eternal Gone**_

_**Chapter 10: Hollow Bastion-Killer of One Thousand Worlds**_

_**Part 1: The Arrival, and the Sacrifice**_

_**By: Tetra-Assassin**_

It's been 3 years since Sora struck down Ansem forever. However, an ancient prophecy told that all the worlds would no longer be linked when the door is shut. This was not the case, even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts. Another thing.... According to the Deep Dive ending video, there were 3 Keyblades. Now it appears that 2 more have spawned. Another prophecy, discovered in the Destiny Islands says, "When the Hikari, the Yami, their lovers, and the master of neutrality each wield a Keyblade, only then will the apocalypse of the eternal gone commence."

"There it is!" shouted Kamona as they landed at Rising Falls. They had finally returned to the mother of all worlds, except perhaps End of the World...Hollow Bastion. Here, they had lost Sora's heart, killed Maleficent, destroyed her Dragon Form, killed the first Behemoth, saved Kairi and the other six Princesses of Heart, and most of all, they freed Riku from darkness; that only took two tries to accomplish. At least for now, and what they were going to do here was beyond anything their minds could come up with. Or anybody else's for that matter.

"Come on people, we don't have all day!" yell Fen as he and the rest of the group stepped off onto the first platform.

"Oh, guys. Don't worry about the water, there's nothing in it that could kill us," said Sora, since the rest of the group was afraid about touching the water.

"Hey, what's with the air bubbles down below there?" Kairi asked, motioning to the air pocket underwater.

"That's just to get to underwater chests. Donald, Goofy, and I cleared it out on our first time here."

"Speaking of those two, whatever happened to them?" asked Riku. He was wondering too, seeing as for a time they were his servants.

"They got trapped in Kingdom Hearts with Mickey. How they got there is beyond me, but the note they left mentioned something about a hidden desire to remain with their king, no matter where he was or how healthy he was. It's similar to that of a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing. The boy will always protect the girl, no matter what kind of danger she's in. Isn't that right, Kairi?" said Sora with a smile at Kairi, who put her arm around him.

"I'll take that as a yes on Kairi's part," said Tetra, motioning towards the two lovers. "Hey Sakaye, how's the weather up there?"

"Good, thanks for asking. We'd better hurry; I'm already sensing evil, and lots of it."

"Sounds like a challenge guys, let's go for it!" The group then rushed up the platforms to the waiting tram, unaware that on the other side of tramline, all hell was about to break loose. It appeared to be like a rubber band, just waiting to snap.

"Let's do a final check on our weapons. We don't want them breaking in the middle of a fight," said Kamona. They had 10 minutes left until the tram stopped at the other end.

"True dat. Let's sharpen our swords, test our magic..." Sora stopped in mid-sentence. Riku's hair just looked like it came out of the fire and onto his head. "Tetra, there's a reason why you use four elements instead of one!"

"What did I do? The magic wasn't targeted at him. He just happened to get in the way."

"Just like Kairi just _happened_ to be the one to lose her heart!"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Kairi screamed at them. "There's way too much macho in this tram, and it's starting to stink the place up." She then turned to Kamona. "We girls gotta look out for each other, yeah? Especially seeing as there's five of them, and two of us."

"Agreed. Now, let me see your weapons," said Kamona. Kairi then turned over her bow and arrow set. "Wow, that's a lot less than you started with. Sakaye, get your ass over here. We have arrows to create," motioning Sakaye to come over to where she was. "Oh, and Kairi, for you." She then opened a box, with a new shirt for Kairi. It was gray and navy blue, with white arrows down the arms. There was only one problem. The shirt didn't appear to fit...or did it?

"Well guys, let's prepare for the inevitable hell we are about to face," said Sora, as everyone picked up their weapons or charged a spell. "Oh, and nice shirt Kairi." He turned around. Kairi managed to get the shirt to fit, and there was an arrow pointed straight at him. Not on the shirt, but fitted in the bow. "Right. So, are we ready?"

"HELL YEA!" shouted the rest of the group. It was evident that they were pumped up for the fighting.

"Let's go!" shouted Sora, as he and the rest of the group jumped off the tram onto the balcony. Immediately, Invisibles, Defenders, and Wizards met them in head on combat. As Sora began hacking and slashing at them, the spell casters and Kairi began pounding the seemingly endless forces of darkness. Kamona and Riku were clearing a path towards the elevator, but they just kept coming. Suddenly, a paper dropped from the sky, all written in an arcane scripture. While Tetra held up a shield to defend them, the casters all glanced at it. After reading it, they felt more knowledge filling them up. They had learned a spell that could save them all: Bloodlust. Each one of them picked a sword master to 'lust them, in case they began to falter. Tetra got Riku, Sakaye got Kamona, and Fen'Ris picked Sora to aid. Sure enough, Sora began to be swamped. Fen'Ris sent his was a Bloodlust spell, but it hit a Heartless, which began to slow down. They had discovered Bloodlust's second effect: If a Bloodlust spell hits a creature of darkness, then it slows down. Without any warning, there was a sudden bright light.

"Good lord no, you aren't!" cried Tetra, seeing what Sakaye was doing.

"I'm afraid I have to. Heaven help me if I don't make it," said Sakaye. Then, a sword appeared in his hand, full of holy energy. "_Forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who TRESPASS AGAINST US!_" He then charged into the melee that was Sora getting swamped. He swung once, and then appeared on the other side of the group. The Heartless then disintegrated, and their hearts were released. On the other hand, sudden spurts of blood came out of Sakaye. Some Heartless hit him, either by luck or on purpose. He then crumpled over, and turned face up. Eyes closed, not breathing. He had fallen in battle to a Heartless. The price was big; unless the soul was returned via a Soul Summon spell, in five days, his soul would go to the Tower of Ronaya Migtaya (the renamed tower from Chapter Four.) Unfortunately, the spell requires the help of five other people, and if two of the gang was out of commission (minus Sakaye, of course,) then the spell cannot be preformed. Until the five-day mark, however, his soul resided in the heart of the world. In Hollow Bastion's case, it was at the keyhole, in the Dark Depths.

"DAMN YOU HEARTLESS!!!" shouted Sora, angry and sad that soulless savages took his friend from him. However, he vowed revenge for what the Heartless did.

End Part 1.

_**Part 2: The Soul Summoner, and the Third Core**_

The group entered the castle's Great Hall. Riku had Sakaye over his shoulder. Once they found a proper place to put him, they would set him down, and continue on their journey.

"So, now that we're here, what do we do?" asked Kairi, who was just as confused as the rest of them.

"Well, my guess is that we'll find the next four Heart Cores here. Where the seventh is, I have no idea," said Fen'Ris. He was being very quiet for a person like him. Normally, he would be cracking jokes, and generally talking his tongue off. However, he couldn't be bothered to do that. His new best friend could be gone forever, and he didn't have the power to pull off the Soul Summon quite yet.

CRASH! The door to the Lift Stop suddenly crashed open. In front of the door was a short man, and he had a Soul Gem in his right hand. Tetra instantly recognized what the man was. The man was a Soul Summoner, a man who could summon the souls of the departed for a price. The pricing was up to the summoner.

"Summoner! I come to you seeking a summon." That was Sora piping up. Apparently he had been taught the correct way to address a summoner. That fact surprised Tetra, who had only seen the Summoner at Olympus Coliseum. It also seemed that this one might be able to call from the Tower at Agrabah, based on his height. The shorter the summoner was, the more power he had. Based on Tetra's guess, his height would be at about one foot, two inches, the shortest yet for a summoner. So, it wouldn't be too difficult for him to call from the Tower.

"Ahh, Sora. It has been a long time. I am Casanova Iliac. I hail from Traverse Town. I remember Tetra and Sakaye very well. They were my childhood friends. However, I do not see Sakaye with your group. He always follows Tetra, even straight into trouble." He laughed as he reminisced on the past memories. "Have you any idea where he is?"

"That's why we came to see you. He has fallen to the power of the Heartless. He soul now resides in the heart of this world. We came to ask you to bring him back. We will pay whatever price you want."

"Well then, I can perform it. However, I need Power Cores of any kind. I do a PC summon, which requires cores. This kind takes four cores. I see you have three already. You will need one more. O yeah, and you have four and a half days to get one. Start now, and search fast." The group ran off to the Library, where they would start their search. For now, it seemed like it was going to be incredibly difficult to find anything in this maze of lifts, Heartless, and castle. It would take a miracle to find it, or any of the other cores for that matter.

"Remember guys, it's small, and don't forget anywhere. It can turn up-"

"SHUT UP SORA!" The gang was tired of Sora constantly shouting out orders and reminders. So, whenever he started on his tirade again, they just yelled that classic line. They moved on from the Library up to the Castle Chapel, and they had no luck until then. When they entered, there were four portals, each with a number on them, from three to six.

"Strange, there's no seven. O well, let's just go into number three, and see what happens." The group walked through portal number three, and they found Shadow Reborn, Destroyer of the Light.

As the fight began, all drew their weapons and charged their magic. Then began the massive melee that ensued. Sora began stocking MP for the Metal Mash of Doom. Riku, Kamona, and Kairi did the same. They did that by hitting and getting hit, using healing potions as necessary. When they got all the MP they could get and they were out of potions, they used Invisibility on the entire group and called a huddle. The plan was, the swords and arrows would fire MMD, and the casters would charge their most powerful spells. The spell broke, and all hell with it. As Shadow charged Darkness Calls, Sora started first:

"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I HAVE TO SCREAM...!" His sword had a red shroud around it, and he charged Shadow.

"I don't know why I instigate, or say what I DON"T MEAN...!" Kairi followed suit with a arrow that shot towards Shadow.

"I don't know how I got this way, I'LL NEVER BE ALL RIGHT...!" Kamona swung her sword, and a red sonic boom went after Shadow.

"So I'm breaking the habit, I'M BREAKING THE HABIT...!" said Riku, as he almost hit Shadow

"TONIGHT!" All four swords made contact, which crippled Shadow, and brought him to his knees.

"I'll paint it on the walls, 'CAUSE I'M THE ONE AT FAULT...!" shouted Tetra, firing a Supra-Tetra Strike.

"I'll never fight again, AND THIS IS HOW IT ENDS!" shouted Fen'Ris, to finish the job with an Evil Undertaker spell, which siphoned the last 5 percent of an enemy's health, and gave it to the people who last struck it. Shadow was defeated, and the entire group was healed. Shadow dropped as a defeat gift the 3rd Heart Core. They were successful.

The group then promptly returned to the Great Hall, where Casanova was waiting. He nodded his head as the group placed the four cores in front of Casanova.

"Understand that the cores will only be 33 percent burned-out. The most depleted one has 50 percent energy left. 50 minus 33 is...17 percent. The core will live. Now, recite with me the spell so we can truly bring Sakaye back..."

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

Without warning, Sakaye's body stirred. He had returned to the realm of the living, and back to all of his adventures.

So, how'd you like it? Read and Review plz!!


End file.
